


Just a roll

by desert_coffin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jonas is really feeling hot in this one, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, a lot of grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desert_coffin/pseuds/desert_coffin
Summary: The boys get a hold of some MDMA and proceed to get rolling. Jonas and Isak get a bit more into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the first month of school before season 3 starts. 
> 
> Honestly people, I have no excuse. I wanted to write Evak on MDMA, then it shifted to Magnus/Mahdi, then I settled on Josak but I still wanted some Magnus/Mahdi though it just didn't work out. 
> 
> I'm not happy with the end result but I spent enough time on it that I might as well just post it. Don't be too harsh please plox.

“What did he sell you anyway? This shit doesn’t work!” said Magnus, huffing as he leaned back against the couch. All eyes in the room turned to Mahdi, who was busy arranging the rest of the drug into small packets. He paused to roll his eyes at Magnus before quickly resuming his previous activity.

"Shut it, dude, you don’t even know how that stuff works. It takes a while to hit, I told you already”

Isak chuckled. “Yeah well, it’s been like 20 minutes already, when is it gonna hit then?”, his smile widening as Mahdi looked up at him with a grin.

“Actually, I'm surprised _you're_ not rolling already, you’re such a fucking lightweight.”

The reply elicited a chorus of _ooooh_ and laughter as Jonas slapped Isak’s thigh and nodded in agreement, Isak just scoffing at him.

Magnus got up, throwing a dismissive “If that’s how it’s gonna be, I might as well get myself drunk in the meantime,” and disappeared in the kitchen while the others turned their attention to the TV.

“Honestly though, are you sure it’s strong enough?” asked Jonas. They had all taken their first hit of MDMA 20 minutes ago but the effects hadn’t manifested yet and everyone was getting restless. After all, they had been looking forward to this evening all week, what with Mahdi managing to get a hold of half a gram of high quality MDMA and the fact that Jonas’ parents were gone the weekend. Every one of them was eager to take the edge off the last few weeks that had been packed with pop quizzes and team projects, and the impatience was palpable.

Mahdi just shrugged and packed up the small bundles of drug into a bigger plastic packet, smiling up at Magnus as he came back from the kitchen, holding a wine glass bigger than his hand, full of some brown liquid.

Pausing in the middle of the room, Magnus flicked a strand of hair and batted his lashes exaggeratedly, affecting a falsely offended expression.

“Since you guys just want to lie around on a fucking _Friday_ night instead of doing something fun, I’m just gonna-”

He paused, looking a bit lost as he tilted his head to the side slightly. The others just looked at him for a few seconds, Jonas frowning as he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but an arm on his shoulder stopped him. Mahdi, positively beaming by now, was bobbing his head in approval at what he knew was the drug finally hitting.

“How do you like it?” he asked, somewhat frustrated at the time it was taking him to finally feel the effects of MDMA.

Magnus didn’t answer and just stared at him in a mixture of awe and delight, his eyes roaming the ceiling as he took in the new sensations with a drawn out “Duuuude…”

Mahdi beckoned him closer with a wiggle of his fingers. “Come ‘ere, I’m gonna show you something cool you can do when you’re high”

When Magnus was close enough, he grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve, trailing his fingers lightly on the bare skin as his gaze stayed locked on Magnus’ face.

“This is supposed to feel good, does it do anything?”

The smile on Magnus’ face got even larger as he threw his head back with a huff of laughter.

“Maaan… It-it tickles or something, like my skin.. Okay, okay,” he laughed with a shake of the head, “It feels really… Sensual or something.”

The four of them exploded in collective laughter as Magnus dropped back on the couch next to Mahdi, ignoring Jonas‘ cry of “Wow, you _really_ need to get laid!”

Looking back expectantly to Isak, Jonas was surprised to find him completely laid back on the couch, smiling dopeily at the ceiling.

“I think Issy is feeling it too” came from his right as Mahdi squeezed a spot on the couch he was sitting on, reaching for Isak but stopping mid-movement as a look of sudden realization appeared on his face.

“Oh shit,” he managed, gulping loudly before getting smacked in the back by Jonas.

“Who’s the fucking lightweight _now_ , smartass?” Jonas teased.

 

\-----

 

Fifteen minutes later, the squad has converged on the largest couch, huddling together as they swayed to the heavy bass of whatever EDM music was blaring out of the stereo.

"Fuuuck man… This is the best music I’ve ever heard in my life… It feels sooo good,” was raving Magnus to no one in particular. He shuffled closer to Mahdi and let his head rest against the other boy’s shoulder, exclaiming “I love you guys so much!”

Mahdi just scoffed, throwing an arm over his shoulders with a smile.

Jonas and Isak were having a quiet conversation about school rumors, words fast and voices light despite their clenched jaws and the cottony feeling in their mouths. Isak had grabbed one of Jonas’ wrist during a particularly funny moment of the story he had been telling earlier and the only thing Jonas could think about now was the phantom sensation of Isak’s fingers curling on his skin, his entire body feeling alive and sensitive to the slightest touch. The hazy feeling in his mind coupled with the proximity of Isak’s body made him want to lean into the warmth, and he was fuzzily wondering how broad hands would feel on other areas of his body when a loud groan from Mahdi interrupted his train of thought.

“No way man, just forget it, it’s not the right drug for that. You can’t get hard at all during sex” he was saying. Magnus rubbed his forehead with a desperate cry, “But it feels so _good_! I bet it's even better than having sex sober,” he tried again but Mahdi just shook his head.

“It’s really difficult to get a boner and you can't even come so it's not the right thing for you,” insisted Mahdi, pulling Magnus towards him. “Just enjoy the music for now and forget about it,” he concluded as they both leaned back, closing their eyes and loudly started comparing the visual hallucinations behind their eyelids.

“Shit, man,” started Isak a little hesitantly, “I haven't felt this carefree in a while,” he confessed quietly, smiling at Jonas and falling back against the couch alongside him. Jonas gave him a dopey smile and pushed closer to him in comfort. Once again, their skin was stuck together along their arms and Jonas was made aware of the strange feeling rising in his chest, his body warm and sensuous. He was disconcerted by this sudden bout of sensuality as he had never thought of Isak sexually before, yet he could not deny the curiosity rising in him at each brush of fingers against his forearm.

Jonas left the sound of Mahdi and Magnus listing enthusiastically the benefits of MDMA in the background, turning his head toward Isak with a caring look in his eyes. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked, trying to ignore the trepidation he could not help but feel at the thought that Isak might be sharing these new, strange thoughts he had. Isak had leant forward, staring vacantly in front of him, a small smile playing on his lips as he rubbed his hands over his arms slowly. “Yeah, I’m just thinking,” he answered slowly, looking back at Jonas with a soft gaze.

Leaning forward conspiratorially -and secretly enjoying the thrill of being this close up Isak’s personal space- Jonas asked in a low voice, “Is everything alright with you? You know you can talk to me about anything”. The sudden honesty and concern he felt would have been embarrassing if he had been sober but right now he had never felt so close to his friend.

Isak just nodded, his lips pressed tightly together, a faraway look on his face. “You know how it is… With like, my family and stuff…” he lied out of habit, a slight hesitation before he went on, “And I have all these weird thoughts going through my head lately…” he added, the drug making him more honest than he’d like.

Jonas perked up at that. “Yeah? What is it?”

Isak looked worried for a second, looking over to Magnus and Mahdi before looking back at the ground, “Ah… nothing much, just school stuff” he finished instead. Jonas could sense his hesitation and realized Isak was grappling with something difficult, although he was unsure how to get him to talk to him.

They brooded in silence for a few minutes, until Jonas decided to take matters into his own hands and got up the couch, tugging Isak along with a “Come on” as he headed to his bedroom. Answering Magnus’ interrogation with a quick “We’ve got to talk real quick,” they both made their way through the hallway, Jonas fixated on the warm skin he was grasping, his thoughts racing as he wondered what Isak was hiding.

 

\----

 

“So, what was that about?” Jonas started in a casual tone, watching Isak fiddle with the seam of the blanket thrown over his couch.

Isak licked his lips nervously but spoke up anyway, the need to confess stronger with the artificial trust and empathy he felt from the drug.

“I've been having weird thoughts lately…” he started shakingly, “About guys…”

Isak fell silent, feeling somewhat bewildered from even voicing the thought out loud, and the anxiety bubbling in his chest was enough to make him regret continuing the conversation. A wild look in his eyes, he looked back up at Jonas in panic but the soft gaze he met reassured him somewhat. Sensing his panic, Jonas put a reassuring hand on his forearm, rubbing slightly as he smiled at his best friend.

Bolstered by the comforting look in Jonas’ eyes, his mind registering fuzzily the thumb rubbing small circles on the underside of his arm, Isak went on.

“It feels different when I look at them…” he sucked in a shaky breath. His next few words were heavy and tense. “Like I want… Like I’m attracted to them…”

He did not dare look back at Jonas for a moment, the two of them sitting in silence as Isak focused on the pattern Jonas’ thumb was drawing on the delicate veins in his wrist. His heart was beating so hard that it felt like it would explode, and he felt panic rise in him. He wanted to get up and run, berating himself for letting the unexpected feeling of intimacy fostered by the drug fool him into confessing. And yet he could not move, grounded by the feeling of Jonas’ skin on his skin, the ultrasensitivity of his body creating a strange bound between them.

Finally Jonas asked, a smile colouring his voice, “Have you done anything with a guy yet?”

“Not yet,” Isak answered, anxiety replaced by giddiness building up in his chest at the thought that Jonas was genuinely curious, that he was not judging him, that it was _okay._ “I don't even _know_ what I want.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jonas biting his bottom lip, apparently deep in thought. The gesture had always had an arousing effect on him, since he could not rid himself of the inappropriate feelings he had for his best friend. He wanted to lean forward, touch Jonas’ shoulder, whisper in his ear the fantasies he had allowed himself to think up. The warmth of his body had awakened feelings buried away, the darkness in the room sparking new desires for secret touches and curious hands on his skin.

Through the swirl of lust rising through him, he felt more than he saw Jonas lean toward him, his voice no higher than a whisper as he murmured, “Maybe I could help you out”.

The small puff of breath felt heavenly against Isak's flushed skin, and he felt a pang of desire as he pictured Jonas’ warm lips kissing a path behind his ear and along his neck.

They stared at each other in silence, Jonas feeling all-powerful as he let his face break into a suggestive smile and watched Isak track the movement of his lips. He was eager to taste the inside of his best friend's mouth, he wanted to hear the noises he made when he felt good, he wanted to know if his skin felt as hot as his.

Mustering all the courage he could feel at the moment, he leaned forward and pushed his mouth onto Isak’s as he set his hands on his waist. The feeling was amazing, despite the uncomfortable angle of his neck, and the sighs Isak was letting out went straight to his lower belly, heat pooling as he got more adventurous.

Isak moaned when Jonas licked his lips, pulling him closer with both arms around his neck and parting his mouth to deepen the contact. The kiss felt amazing and incredibly hot, their lips sliding effortlessly against each other and Isak let his mouth fall open, tilting his head to slide his tongue inside Jonas’ mouth. The answer was immediate as Jonas pushed his own tongue against his, his hands gripping Isak’s hips like his life depended on it. He felt hot all over and his mind was racing with thoughts of all the other things that could make the two of them feel good, even as a voice at the back of his head wondered how the heck they had even come to this. The thought was immediately brushed off, and he slid even closer to Isak, letting go of his hips to wind his arms around the other boy’s back and shoulders, letting a hand tangle in the blond locks of hair.

Isak moaned in his mouth at the contact, breaking the kiss to arch his neck sensually as he strained his muscles to follow the movement of Jonas’ fingers against his skull. Jonas stared at the exposed white skin, gulping audibly as his mind raced with excitement, arousal and disbelief. Closing his eyes, he buried his face against Isak’s throat, leaving a trail of small pecks that turned into hot, open mouth kisses as he followed the slope of his throat and the side of his neck, his nose full of Isak’s usual cologne. The scent combined with the novelty of the taste of Isak’s skin was intoxicating, and he lost himself in the maelstrom of sensations, his mind registering hazily Isak’s thin fingers dropping to his waist to curl into the hem of his shirt.

When Isak pulled at his shirt and leaned back on the couch, he let himself be pulled forward until it became impossible to kiss, straightening back up again to contemplate his handiwork and catch his breath.

Isak’s face was rosy with a dark flush, his lips swollen and shiny from being kissed, his eyebrows raising in question at Jonas. The dark haired boy was looking at him thoughtfully and he could not stop himself from opening his mouth to ask, “Do you not like it…?”

Jonas just shook his head.

“No, it's just…” he snorted self-deprecatingly, “I can't get hard,” he finished, grinning down at Isak in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I guess Mahdi wasn't lying,” chuckled Isak, looking just as awkward. Jonas looked at him a for split second before pulling himself down on top of Isak, his voice dropping a few octaves in a murmur, “I don't care though."

By some unspoken agreement, Isak scooted over the edge of the couch slightly to accommodate Jonas as he lay down on top of Isak, their bodies flush against each other from thigh to shoulder. Immediately, Isak hung his arms around his neck again and they resume their passionate makeout session, feverish kisses turning into lovebites along each other’s neck. When Jonas sucked a dark bruise on Isak’s collarbone, the deep sigh he was rewarded with went straight to his cock and he bucked his hips instinctively, grinding down on a semi hard dick and making Isak groan loudly.

“Ah, wait, wait,” whispered Isak urgently as he squirmed beneath Jonas until he could curl his legs along narrow hips and pull the other boy’s body even closer, the two of them panting loudly into each other’s mouth when their dicks ground together.

“Take off your shirt,” repeated Jonas like a mantra, sitting back on his haunches to yank off his own, distracting Isak further by moving his hips back and forth against Isak’s dick. Isak moaned as he tore off his shirt urgently, bucking his hips against Jonas and letting his hands trail along the other boy’s ribs and back as Jonas resumed kissing his chest.

“I can't believe this feels so good,” panted Jonas in-between sucking hickies on the nook of Isak’s shoulders, his tongue trailing along the pale expanse of flesh until he could take a nipple in his mouth. There, he sucked enthusiastically at the little mound of flesh, relishing Isak’s breathy whimpers and his increasingly high pitched moans, the world narrowing down to Isak’s flat chest and bony hips.

He paused in his tracks when he felt Isak’s hand sneak down between the two of them, grazing an erection he hadn't felt growing. Isak looked up at him with hooded lids, his gaze dark and full of promises as he licked his lips smugly.

“Want some help with that?”

Jonas just stared at him for a while, thoughts swirling as he wondered hazily whether letting another guy touch his dick made him gay.

“You wanna suck me off?” he heard himself ask, the heat in Isak’s eyes an answer louder than words as Isak propped himself up on his elbows, kissing Jonas long and dirty before pushing him up and against the back of the couch. Jonas closed his eyes and leaned back, letting Isak maneuver him off his hips to slide down to the floor. The sound of his buckle clinking as Isak undid it intensified the buzzing in his ear, his head feeling void of any thought and he felt like the only thing anchoring him in reality was Isak’s hands gripping his thighs.

When he opened his eyes again, Isak’s eyes were fixated on his dick, pupils blown dark and wide as he licked his lips in anticipation. Jonas watched transfigured, as Isak leaned forward, licking experimentally along the side of his cock, tongue twirling along the head in a way that made Jonas groan loudly as he let his head loll back bonelessly against the couch.

Every lick, every slide of tongue felt better than with any blowjob he had ever received despite Isak’s obvious lack of experience, and Jonas could not help but groan low and deep in his throat when Isak’s mouth finally engulfed his shaft in one swift motion. It felt like his body had been stripped raw, all the nerves ending alight with sensation with every move of Isak’s tongue, and he could hear himself panting harshly, all self-control gone.

After a minute or so however, he felt increasingly aware of the lack of build-up that usually foretold an orgasm and, looking down on Isak, met his questioning gaze and raised eyebrows.

Despite himself, Jonas laughed. “I dunno man, I don’t feel like I can come at all” he said, although he did not even feel frustrated by the absence of an orgasm, his body still wonderfully warm and sensitive. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Isak’s elbows lightly, pulling him forward as he tried to manhandle him on his lap for a deep kiss.

With Isak now straddling his hips, he lost himself in their open-mouth kisses, Isak grinding down on his lap in a way that made his breathing hitch. When Isak abandoned his mouth in favor of his neck, Jonas lost himself to the sensation, his hands sliding over the sensitive spot of Isak’s groin as he hooked his fingers in the flesh of Isak’s thighs, his thumbs brushing repeatedly over his crotch. Isak was panting as he licked the underside of his jaw messily, one of his hand cupping Jonas’ cheek while the other reached down to grab Jonas’ hand and press it into his bulge with a loud moan.

With a wicked smile, Jonas reached around Isak’s waist with one hand to pull him closer after undoing the other boy’s jeans, pulling their crotch flush together.

For a while, they just ground down on each other, kissing messily until Jonas reached into the open jeans in front of him to pull out Isak’s cock. Catching on to his idea, Isak grabbed Jonas’ own dick and their hands met in the middle, rubbing their cocks together and enjoying the friction. They gradually synchronized their kisses to each twist of their wrists, Isak licking lazily inside Jonas’ mouth, angling his head as he stroked the two of them slowly. The pleasure he felt from the gesture felt nothing like he had experienced touching himself, his movements unhurried and deliberate as he let his fingers drag up the entire length of them and curl over the crown of their cocks. Jonas was moaning quietly into his mouth and Isak swallowed every sound, relishing the sound, his own dick twitching as he realized just how worked up Jonas was and how worked up it made him to hear it.

When it became painfully obvious that neither of them could be brought to climax, Isak slid off Jonas’ lap with a frustrated sigh, tucking himself back in. Jonas just wiggled his eyebrows at him cheekily, thinking back to the moment that had started it all.

“So, uh…” he drew out, “Guess you're not as inexperienced anymore?”

Isak just laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I write in the last 10 years and it's gay erotica *smh*


End file.
